Loving You
by DoctoR4Me
Summary: It's about friendship, love and rival ties finally being mended. It's the sixth year for harry and he has new friends and he's still trying to defeat You-Know-Who.


1. Welcome and the Mirror

"Welcome, there are a few announcements to be made, before sorting of the first years and feast can begin. I welcome a new teacher that will be replacing Professor Umbrige as Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Emilie Malfoy," Dumbledore announced. The petite blond woman stood and claps could be heard from the Slytherns. Other than that, it was mostly polite claps. She looked to be in her early twenties. From what Harry saw. She was no more than 5 foot 4, blond hair similar to Dracos, but darker and less greasy, and her eyes were a mystifying deep sea blue. As Dumbledore started to speak again Harry's eye's were fixated on the new teacher. He wondered if she was like Draco. That would not be good. "I am happy to welcome first years and welcome back those students that have been here before. I would also like to welcome two new additions to the Hogwarts family, Margret O'Connor and Arthur O'Connor both new to this school but not first years, being sixth and fourth years. They will also be sorted to their proper house. Now let the sorting begin!" He finished and the hat sang it's sorting song and first student was called forward. "Candice Wells," said professor McGonagall. "Ravenclaw!" the hat said, and the next student was called forward to sit on the stool. She looked as if she was awaiting her death. The hat pondered what to do. "Syltheran!" She let out a scream, and ran to her assigned table. Harry guessed she wanted the outcome to be that. Finally all who was left were the O'Connor's Harry guessed. Arthur went first. "Griffindore!" The fourth year hopped off the stool and sat at Harry's table next to Ginny a few spots over from Harry. Margret was ghostly white. "Oh no, please don't say it!" Arthur said under his breath. Harry heard him and wondered what "it" was. "hm... smart, brave, helpful and....witty I see. All of which would benefit any house. But it better be......Syltheran!" the hat shouted. Harry looked at Arthur for what his reaction was and his mouth was open and just staring at his sister. Harry had known that the "it" Arthur had meant was her to sorted into sytharan. "Well, well. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore shorted. "Tuck in!" Harry had looked at Hermoine and by the look on her face he knew she was thinking it too. "Arthur? What did you mean by 'please don't say it'?" she asked him. He looked at her wide eyed and suprised she had heard him. "What? Oh that? It's nothing." Harry knew it wasn't "nothing," or he wouldn't have been so startled by the hat's decision.

"Arthur keep your voice down! Please, just listen to me. I can't change that stupid old hat's decisions. You knew one of us would be sent there! I would rather it be me than you. Mum would have a cow if it was you and you know it!" Margret exclaimed to her younger brother. They had just got done with the feast and we're heading back to their common rooms. Where had Harry heard that name? O'Connor? 'Oh my goodness!' Harry realized that was a family of purebloods but were as pure as pure could be. Purely good that is. Herminone had told him that. Harry didn't spy anymore but set off to find Hermione to let her know his discovery.

"Hermonie, Ron! We need to talk!" Harry said walking into the common room. "What is it Harry?" Ron asked. Harry sat down and began to explain what he heard. "So what your saying is, Margret will be punished?" Ron asked worried. "I don't know." Harry said. Harry had no idea what would come if her parents found out, and to tell the truth he didn't want to know. "I'm going to bed, I suggest you two do the very same," Hermione said getting up and retreating to the girl's dormitories. Harry was in deed tired but could not go to sleep. He looked around at the nearly deserted common room. He spotted Arthur in the corner holding a small mirror. Harry had only guessed it was a mirror just like the one Sirus had gave him but never got the chance to use. Harry told Ron to go to bed and he'd be up shortly. Ron did so. Harry had a interest in the O'Connors, he wanted to know how someone that was purely good, be put in Syltheran. Harry got up and walked over to Arthur. "Hi." Harry said. Arthur looked up from the mirror. "Oh hi. Harry right?" he asked. "Yeah. Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Is that one of those two way talking mirrors?" "Yeah, My whole family has one. Useful. Why do you ask?" Arthur said. Harry knew why he had asked but didn't know how to say it. "Just saw your lips moving," Harry said. "Do you want to talk to my sister?" He asked holding out the mirror. "Yeah but will she talk to me?" Harry asked. Arthur nodding. Harry slowly grabbed the mirror. He looked into it and saw Margret. "Hello," Harry said into the mirror. "Hi," She said back to him. "Margret can I ask you something?" Harry said wanting to know why she had not been at Hogwarts before. Sure, but call me Maggie." "All right...Maggie. Why is this both yours and Arthur's first year at Hogwarts, were you home schooled?" "Yes we were. My mother taught us while daddy was at work, but this year she had to take a job. She could no longer school us. Before you ask, mum got a job with the ministry as a auror. She was one before she had me," she told him. He could see her yawn. "Cool. That's what I wanna be. I'm sorry your stuck with the Sylthern bitches," Harry said, then he realized he said too much. "Yeah, I didn't want to be here, but in this house? Kill me now!" She declared. "I know how," piped up Arthur. "Oh well mum will probably do it anyway. I'll be surprise if she doesn't send Dumbledore a howler!" She exclaimed. Harry let out a laugh, he could just picture it. "Is it true about your family?" She nodded. "We have been the most feared by the Malfoy's and the Black's for a long time. We're good and well you've seen the Malfoy's. Anyways, right now during the whole Volerdmont situation mum and dad have had hopes of defeating the bastard before you do. They don't think you'd do it correctly and he would come back again. I think your the best person we have to defeat Voldermont but that's just me," she said. "And me! Don't say his bloody name!" yelped Arthur. "Oh shut up. I'm not afraid of him!" she yelled back at her now red brother. Harry could now see why the hat sorted her where it did. She was brave and didn't take shit from anyone. "I think we need to go to bed. It was nice chatting with you, hope to do it again soon. Just to set this down now, I think your brave for saying his name. Not many do." Harry told her. "Yes indeed, one being you. good night Harry. 'Night Art." she said and was gone. He handed the mirror back fo Arthur, and said goodnight. He did the same.

Note: Tell me what you think


End file.
